Unforgotten Promise
by ryokuno24
Summary: Saguru Hakuba made a promise to young Shiho Miyano to be always by her side- her knight in shining armor but because of her destiny they were separated. Now, years after, the princess whom he made a vow with was forced to become a "witch". Can their promise be ever fulfilled?


Hello everyone! This is my very first fanfiction and I hope this will not be the last. Daydreaming keeps me busy and I think sharing those ideas on this site will not be a bad idea. I actually randomly browsed the net and I found this amazing site and found it really interesting. Reviews are welcome; I'm a first-timer so take it easy. I hope you guys love this!

Chapter 1

**Unforgotten Promise**

City of Westminster, England almost 10 years ago. . .

The historical place of England is known to many. Visitors from all over the world are attracted by its beauty that made its street busy and full of life. Smile is seen at their faces as they gaze upon the beauty of the place. Two children around eight years of age, holding each others' hands caught the tourist's attention as if they are running for the their lives. They stopped and were gasping for some air. The boy noticed everyone's expression smiled while saying, "We're fine! We are just playing! Come on, Shiho!" the boy said while waving goodbye to those strangers.

"We better go back." Shiho said with a lonely voice.

"But, I still want to spend more time with you."

"Gin will be angry if he found out that I skipped class and is playing with you again. I don't want to see you get hurt just like the last time he caught us."

"You worry too much Shiho. Don't worry that will not happen again I promise.

"But. . ." Shiho insists while tears form at the side of her eyes.

"Stop making that face, you know if you frown like that you will look like Gin" The boy said naughtily.

"That's a bad joke! Are you trying to tell me that I'm scary?" Shiho's face turned red and her eyes grew bigger.

"That came from you!" the boy said grinning happily.

"You. . ."

"I'm sorry. Don't be mad at me I actually wanted you to smile more. It suits you." Shiho's face slightly turned red while the light-brown haired boy tries to hide his face under his cap because of his blushing cheeks.

"Shiho," the boy muttered. "I actually have something so important to tell you"

"Wait I also have something important to tell you."

"Okay, I'll listen to you first"

"I am sorry but . . ." suddenly her face saddened and her smile starts to fade. The boy knew from her expression that she is telling something so important. The girl took a deep breath and continues, "This will be the last time we are seeing each other."

The boy standing in front of her just can't believe what she is saying. His heart is almost breaking into pieces. But he knew that he has to get hold of himself and stay cool as he is. With all the strength, he began opening his mouth but too confused that no words seem to come out from his mouth.

"I am really sorry." Shiho said in a very lonely voice.

"So this is good bye. But why? How come that all of a sudden you're telling me that we can no longer see each other, I just can't understand. The boy tries his best to hide his frustration and dismay.

"I don't exactly understand what's really going on with my family but they said that we have to move away."

"It will be sad if I won't see you anymore. But remember this; this is the important thing that I really wanted to tell you. ." the boy said while looking straight into her eyes.

"I will be your knight in shining armour! You are my princess remember that!"

"That's silly! How can you be my knight in shining armour if you are afraid of Gin? She smirks and looking into him as if telling him how impossible his words were.

"Well, I will grow up fast and rescue you from him!"

"What if instead of a princess I turned into a witch that makes potions just like what my teacher teaches me in school? The boy stops and thinks of what he is going to say.

"Then I will become a powerful warlock that will break your spell! How can you beat that Shiho?" he smiles.

"What if I was forced to become a criminal? How can you still be my knight in shining armour? The question is actually just to challenge his good friend. But then she realized how much she will miss her dear friend.

"Then, I will be the world's greatest detective. I will look for the truth and set you free from the suspicion. I know Shiho will never become a criminal. I will always believe in you and that will be the best to protect you"

The two remained silent for a couple of minutes until Shiho broke the silence.

"You . . . are stupid! Thinking of all those weird things. You are really stupid . . . but that's what I love most of you." She can no longer hold back her tears and now it flows freely from her eyes.

"Stop crying. If this is my last chance to see you, I don't want to see you crying. Can you smile for me even if I am not around and be happy? Promise me that. If you are able to keep that promise I will be happier knowing that my friend is indeed happy.

"I promise you that. Saguru, take this. This is my parting gift for you. Keep this." The girl said smiling while her hand extends to him." A brand new pocket watch lands into the hands of the boy.

"Thank you Shiho for this and everything."

The enchanting chimes of the Big Ben resound at where they are standing biding each other goodbye.

(sfx: Alarm Clock Ringing)

The sound of the alarm clock awakens Shiho. She still feels so sleepy as her hands try to reach the cock at the side of her table.

She sits down at her bed and said "What a beautiful dream".

Okay so that was my first chapter. I never thought that it will be that long. Reviews are welcome, I'm actually excited to hear from you you guys!


End file.
